Le Monstre du placard
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS - Il se disait son ami. Il disait vouloir l'aider. Mais les amis ne se cachaient pas dans les placards, les amis ne mentaient pas. Il n'y avait que les Monstres pour faire cela.


**

* * *

**

24/X/07

* * *

**CADEAU POUR LA SORTIE DE HP 7**

Merci à Lara, parce qu'elle m'a littéralement poussée à poster cet OS aujourd'hui. Et désolée à tous de ne pas avoir posté la suite de Soeurs Ennemies.

* * *

Voilà un nouvel OS, gardé bien au chaud dans mon PC, pour les jours où il n'y a rien. Pas grand chose à dire sur lui, à part qu'il est bien long, comme il faut et que j'en suis aussi fière que **Prisonnier de ses souvenirs**. Bon, tout ça, c'est bien tragique, bien triste, bien émouvant, mais pas de morts à la fin. J'espère que tu es contente **Anadyomède**. Je progresse !

Encore cette fois-ci, j'ai bien bossé pour mettre à l'écrit cet OS. Ecrit en même temps que **Prisonnier de ses souvenirs**, j'ai mis un long moment à me décider, et contrairement à mes habitudes, j'ai directement écrit sur Word, au lieu de passer par la phase "_crayon feuille volante_". Et depuis, j'écris tout sur Word, directement. Bref, rien à secouer, je vais vous laisser lire.

Je voudrais simplement dédicacer cette histoire à ma **POPOTE**, ma meilleure amie, ma petite Grosse toute mince, aux longs poils d'orang-outang. Parce que cette idée m'est venue, alors que tu me parlais encore et toujours de Saw et des monstres de ton placard, accoudées au comptoir de la Tortue, avec tes fraises qui pendouillaient à tes oreilles et ta nouvelle coiffure. Parce que tu me disais que tu laissais la lumière du palier allumée et que tu ne pouvais pas t'endormir s'il faisait nuit dans ta chambre, alors qu'il était minuit passé et qu'on mangeait des frites, avec un Shwepps pour toi et une grossenadine pour moi. Parce que malgré les apparences, je crevais d'envie de rire, mais en bonne amie que je suis, (et vas-y rigole) j'ai fait genre que je m'inquiétais pour toi et tout le tintouin que les Baba font. Parce que je t'aime très fort, et que tu es ma Popotou d'amûr à mwa, il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose se rapportant à toi.

En espérant qu'un jour tu passes par là.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

**

* * *

**

-x-

**Le Monstre du placard**

**-x-**

* * *

Ginny Weasley n'avait jamais eu peur des Monstres.

Elle se moquait de Ron qui était persuadé qu'une araignée géante se cachait sous son lit, taquinait Percy qui craignait qu'une Harpie surgisse du placard et riait de Bill, et de sa veilleuse allumée, qui écartait le noir des Ténèbres.

Les Jumeaux avaient beau lui raconter des histoires effrayantes et des contes qui finissaient mal, avec la Princesse Ginevra dévorée par une Goule, ou l'impératrice Gin, capturée par des Vampires, Ginny n'avait pas peur . Pas même des Loups-garous ou du Sinistros.

Et puis, l'été 1993, l'été suivant sa Première Année, tout bascula.

**-x-**

La fenêtre de la chambre était entrouverte, et un vent de fraîcheur balayait la pièce. Ginny était allongée dans son lit, la couverture, jetée négligemment sur son corps. Elle avait chaud, Ginny. Elle regardait le plafond, attendant patiemment que le sommeil l'emporte. Et puis, elle entendit une voix. Une voix faible, un simple murmure. Elle se redressa sur son matelas, et inconsciemment tourna son regard vers le petit placard, dans l'angle de sa chambre. Un souffle chaud vint lui caresser la joue. Elle écarquilla des yeux, croyant rêver, et elle sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos. Elle se mit à trembler, tant par peur, que par froid, que par chaleur. Elle se sentait mal. Si mal….

- Ginny….

Une sorte de sifflement, un peu charmeur. Ginny se mordit la langue, et cette fois, ferma fort les yeux. Elle vit des points rouges apparaître devant ses yeux, et les serra encore plus fort. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et de nouveau, regarda le placard.

- Ginny Chérie….

C'était une voix faible, tendre et mauvaise. Ginny resta immobile, la respiration saccadée. _Non, Merlin, non…._

- Approche….

Ginny sortit de son lit, et contourna le placard, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle ouvrit la porte à tâtons et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Elle dévala l'escalier, le bas de sa robe de nuit, fouettant ses jambes nues.

Silencieuse, elle entra dans la cuisine, où sa mère, s'activait à la vaisselle, chantonnant, de sa voix douce, la dernière chanson de Celestina Moldubec.

- Maman.

Molly sursauta et se retourna, surprise.

- Oh, Ginny, dit-elle, en reconnaissant sa petite fille. Tu devais dormir, chérie.

- Maman, y a quelqu'un dans mon placard.

Molly soupira, et se passa la main sur le visage. Le moment de la grande conversation était arrivé. Elle prit les mains de sa cadette, et s'agenouilla face à elle.

- Ecoute, Ginny. Ce discours, je l'ai répété à Bill, à Charlie, à Percy, à Ron et même aux Jumeaux. Les Vampires vivent au Nord, les Loups-garous ne sortent qu'à la pleine lune, et les Harpies ne s'approchent pas des humains. Les nuits d'été n'attirent ni les serpents, ni les araignées et les Chimères n'existent qu'en Grèce. D'accord chérie ?

- Oui, Maman, acquiesça Ginny, docile. Mais, Maman…. C'est pas une créature. C'est un homme.

- Il n'y a personne dans ton placard, répéta Molly, d'une voix ferme.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux, le cœur battant.

- Si Maman, insista-t-elle. Il y a Tom.

Molly Weasley se crispa et son visage passa au blanc. Elle se pencha, l'équilibre précaire, et serra sa fille contre elle.

- Tom est mort, chérie, murmura-t-elle, les larmes au yeux, en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de sa fille. Il est mort, Harry l'a tué, tu sais bien….

Et Ginny ne put qu'hocher la tête, le cœur serré.

**-x-**

Quelques jours plus tard, la famille Weasley partait en Egypte. Mais Ginny n'oublia pas le Monstre du placard. Lorsque sa Maman lui interdit d'entrer dans le tombeau d'un sorcier égyptien, elle ne protesta que faiblement, secrètement rassurée. Molly n'arrêtait pas de la surveiller, et au fond, Ginny voulait lui sauter dans les bras, et pleurer comme quand elle était petite. Mais, à douze ans, bientôt, on n'agit plus ainsi.

Ron envoya un Strutoscope de poche à Harry, pour son anniversaire, ce qui déclencha les taquineries des Jumeaux à son sujet.

« Alors, Petite Sœur, toujours amoureuse ? »

« Attention au beurre, Ginny ! Harry est là ! »

Ginny se forçait à rire, et Molly criait sur ses fils, les menaçant d'envoyer une photo de leurs pyjamas au Professeur McGonagall, pour qu'elle l'affiche dans sa salle de classe. Menace qui eut le don de calmer les Jumeaux.

A son retour, Tom était toujours dans le placard. Ginny dormait sur le côté, ses yeux ne quittant pas le placard. Elle mettait des heures à s'endormir. Et Tom l'appelait. Elle entendait sa voix suave, sa voix qui l'ensorcelait. Et parfois, quand la lune éclairait un peu sa chambre, elle distinguait ses beaux yeux noirs, striés de rouge.

Ron lui avait appris que Harry était au Chaudron Baveur. Il ne demandait jamais de ses nouvelles, comme si, ce qui s'était passé, durant l'année scolaire, n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ou peut-être, préférait-il oublier….

Mais comment faisait-il pour oublier le si beau visage de Tom ?

Ginny souffrait. Elle était amoureuse, elle le savait, mais Harry ne se préoccupait pas d'elle. Et la nuit, Tom se moquait d'elle.

- Cet idiot ne te mérite pas, murmurait-il, et sa voix glissait comme de l'eau sur sa peau. Tu te souviens, Ginny ? Quand tu me racontais tout de ta vie ? Tes peurs, et tes envies, tes fantasmes, aussi…. J'étais ton ami, Ginny. Je _suis_ ton ami.

Et la pauvre Ginny ne pouvait que fermer les yeux, les larmes amères lui brûlant les joues. Elle sentait Tom sourire dans le noir du placard. Il était heureux de lui faire du mal.

Un ami n'agit pas comme ça.

**-x-**

Elle commença sa Deuxième Année. Elle dormait dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, où il n'y avait pas de placard, ni même d'armoire, seulement des malles, pour ranger ses vêtements. Ginny se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir atterri à Serdaigle, où le dortoir des filles possédait de hautes armoires en chêne.

Dehors, Sirius Black s'était évadé d'Azkaban. Ginny n'avait pas vraiment peur. A Poudlard, ils étaient tous en sécurité, et les Détraqueurs montaient la garde aux portes du château, et à Pré-au-Lard. Aucune chance pour Black de pénétrer dans le parc. Et pourtant, il y avait réussi.

- Ginny ?

Elle releva la tête, et sourit à Hermione, qu'elle considérait maintenant, comme sa meilleure amie.

- Tu n'aurais pas une plume à prêter à Harry ?

Son sourire se fana, mais elle acquiesça tout de même. Elle fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit sa plume toute neuve. Elle la tendit à Hermione, qui la remercia affectueusement. Ginny la suivit du regard, et la vit s'asseoir au fond de la salle commune, en compagnie de Ron et de Harry. Celui-ci leva brièvement la tête, et regarda Ginny, avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

Ginny replongea dans ses notes, le visage rouge brique. Ce n'était presque rien, et pourtant, elle se sentit emplie de bonheur.

« Cet imbécile ne sait même pas que tu existes. Tu n'es que la petite sœur de son crétin d'ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire de toi ? Allons, Ginny Chérie, oublie le…. »

Son bonheur s'évanouit, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Dans un coin dans sa tête, Tom se moquait encore d'elle.

Elle secoua brusquement la tête, et ferma son livre, avant de monter à l'étage, sans un regard en arrière.

**-x-**

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle mangeait seule, Hermione vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Ginny lui trouvait les traits tirés, surtout depuis sa dispute avec les garçons. Elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle mangea donc, en silence, mais quand elle releva la tête, Hermione la dévisageait d'un air sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me demandais quelle forme prendrait un Epouvantard, devant moi, répondit simplement Hermione et Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Et tu as trouvé ? Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton faussement joyeux.

- Non, pas encore….

Ginny était certaine, qu'Hermione voulait lui dire autre chose, quelque chose plus grave, quelque chose la concernant.

- Pour Ron, c'est l'araignée, et pour Harry, le Détraqueur.

Ginny réprima un frisson. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la peur ressentie quand le Détraqueur était entré dans le train. Harry avait hurlé tellement fort….

- Mais, moi, je ne sais toujours pas. Tu as une idée de ta plus grande peur, toi ? S'enquit Hermione, et Ginny était sûre qu'elle savait.

Face au Détraqueur, elle avait entendu Tom dans sa tête, ses remarques mielleuses, son rire faux, son rire mauvais, qui l'attirait comme un aimant.

- Aucune idée, dit-elle, distraitement.

Elle avait eu envie de vomir.

**-x-**

L'été suivant, sa mère l'autorisa à accompagner les garçons à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ginny la savait inquiète.

La nuit, Tom lui murmurait des mensonges au creux de l'oreille. Il lui disait qu'il était son ami, qu'il serait toujours là pour le lui rappeler, qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Et il maudissait Harry Potter.

Alors, Ginny se terrait sous sa couette et se bouchait les oreilles. Elle pleurait longtemps, elle pleurait beaucoup.

Mais rien n'effaçait les paroles de Tom dans sa tête.

**-x-**

La nuit du match avait été une véritable catastrophe. L'été avait été dur, par la suite. Le Ministère avait été débordé, ses parents plus qu'inquiets. A la dérobée, elle observait Harry, Ron et Hermione, quand ils étaient assis dans le salon. Un pli soucieux barrait le front de Harry, même si tout le monde feignait de l'ignorer.

Et dans le placard, Tom ricanait jusque tard dans la nuit.

« On se reverra bientôt, Ginny Chérie…. Fais moi confiance…. »

**-x-**

Hermione avait dormi plusieurs nuits, avec elle, et Tom ne s'était pas manifesté. Hermione dormait par terre, dos à l'armoire pour mieux pouvoir discuter avec Ginny. Mais, celle-ci ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, les yeux fixés sur l'armoire entrouverte.

- Ginny ? Appela Hermione, alors qu'elle venait de rire toute seule. Ginny, tu m'écoutes ?

Ce fut comme une décharge. Ginny ramena son regard, un peu perdu, sur son amie.

- Excuse moi, dit-elle, d'une voix étouffée.

- Tu pensais encore à Harry, soupira Hermione, en se redressant sur ses coudes.

- Euh…. Oui… oui, c'est ça.

- Ecoute Gin, il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à lui. Sors avec d'autres garçons. Essaie de l'oublier….

- Oui, souffla Ginny, l'esprit occupé par Tom. Oui, tu as raison.

Tom ne pouvait pas lui manquer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de Tom.

Mais, alors, pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ?

**-x-**

- J'avais raison, dit-il, de sa voix chaude.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux, et doucement, se tourna vers le placard. Elle vit la pupille noire de Tom, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et elle retint un gémissement de détresse.

- Je t'ai manqué, Ginny Chérie ?

Elle secoua la tête, et se plaqua la couverture sur le visage. Mais la voix de Tom parvint quand même à ses oreilles.

- J'ai eu raison, pas vrai ? Je savais qu'il fallait que tu oublies ce crétin…. Et dire que c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe qui en a eu l'idée….

Ginny ravala ses larmes.

- La Sang-de-Bourbe qui te sert d'amie…. Mais, n'oublie jamais, Ginny Chérie, que tu as failli la tuer….

- Non, murmura Ginny sous son drap. Non….

- Et peut-être, que cette Sang-de-Bourbe ne l'a pas oublié, _elle_…. Qu'en sais-tu, Ginny Chérie ? Peut-être qu'elle attend le moment propice pour te faire du mal.

- Tais-toi, je t'en supplie, tais-toi….

Et si Tom obéissait, c'était pour mieux rire de sa terreur. Pour mieux sourire, aussi, dans l'ombre de son placard. Et Ginny se mordait le poing, avec force.

**-x-**

En Troisième Année, le programme voulait que les élèves affrontent un Epouvantard. Demelza était persuadée qu'elle verrait apparaître son balai en feu. Aussi, quand le Loup-garou d'Emily se transforma en un Monstre à trois têtes, Demelza resta pétrifiée. Le Professeur Maugrey la poussa sur le côté, et le Monstre se tourna lentement vers Ginny. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Les yeux jaunes du Monstre la regardèrent, puis dans un 'plop', l'Epouvantard disparut.

Les murmures des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle enflèrent dans la salle. Le professeur fronça le nez, et comme tous les autre chercha la créature, du regard.

Et soudain, un grincement retentit, et le placard dans lequel était enfermé l'Epouvantard, en dehors des cours s'ouvrit. Une main pâle se posa sur la poignée extérieure, et un bras et des jambes suivirent.

Ginny sentit son cœur faire un bond. Tom sortit du placard, tout sourire, et beau, tellement beau. Derrière elle, Ginny entendit ses camarades parlaient du jeune homme, et quelqu'un l'encouragea.

Mais, elle ne pouvait pas. Et Tom le savait. Il avança de sa démarche assurée, l'insigne de Préfet-en-Chef, brillant sur sa poitrine.

- Bonjour Ginny.

Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes, et inconsciemment fit un pas en arrière. Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit encore.

- Tu ne salues plus ton ami, Ginny ?

- Pars, murmura-t-elle, en pointant stupidement sa baguette sur le sol.

- Cela fait si longtemps…. Je ne vais pas te quitter maintenant….

Elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom, derrière elle. Mais, rien ne put l'empêcher de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Tom.

- Bien, ma Ginny Chérie, très bien, susurra-t-il, de sa voix tendre de serpent. Maintenant, je veux que tu tues la fille, derrière toi.

- Non….

- Tue la !

Et Ginny, dans un sanglot, reconnut l'ordre qu'elle donnait au Basilic, pour tuer les Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Laisse moi, sanglota-t-elle, en se laissant tomber à genoux. Va-t-en, je t'en supplie, va-t-en !

- Non, Ginny…. Je ne pars pas maintenant, murmura-t-il, en s'accroupissant en face d'elle. Tu es bien trop mignonne, pour que je ne t'abandonne. Tu m'amuses bien trop, pour que je ne t'oublie. J'aime te voir me supplier, j'aime tes yeux effrayés quand tu me regardes.

- _Va-t-en !_ Hurla-t-elle.

Tom sourit et se redressa, tandis qu'un _Riddikulus_ rocailleux retentissait à leur gauche. Dans une grimace, Tom disparut, après un dernier murmure.

- Je vais revenir….

Ginny continuait de pleurer. Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit, le Professeur Maugrey la soulever avec force. Il lui rendit sa baguette, et d'une voix rauque, demanda à quelqu'un de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Une personne prit Ginny par le bras et avec douceur, l'entraîna, hors de la salle de cours. Ginny tremblait comme jamais, elle sentait la nausée lui étreindre la gorge, alors, n'y tenant plus, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de sa camarade, et se penchant près d'une armure, vomit, tout ce qu'elle put. Sa terreur, son dégoût, tout ce qu'elle éprouvait en repensant à Tom.

Puis, vacillante, elle s'assit sur le sol, les genoux repliés vers elle. Devant elle, elle devina l'autre qui en faisait de même.

Ginny ferma les yeux, attendant que le tournis cesse. Doucement, elle les rouvrit et avec un sursaut, reconnut Luna Lovegood.

- C'est toi qui m'accompagnes ?

- Oui, répondit Luna, de sa voix légère. Ca te dérange ?

- Non…. Non, au contraire.

Luna sourit, et lui tendit un mouchoir jaune à pois roses. Fébrile, Ginny s'essuya la bouche.

- Merci.

- Merci à toi, répliqua Luna, en souriant.

- Pourquoi ?

Luna cligna de ses grands yeux miroirs, mais ne répondit pas. Alors, Ginny laissa sa tête, aller contre le mur froid et d'un air vide, regarda le plafond, puis soupira, avant de revenir à Luna.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix amère.

- Ca ne me regarde pas, je crois, dit Luna, en haussant les épaules.

- C'est vrai, fit Ginny, avec un sourire.

N'importe qui aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais pas Luna. Luna attendait, plutôt.

- Tu veux savoir, pourquoi mon Epouvantard est une montre en or ?

Ginny hocha la tête, curieuse.

- J'ai peur du Temps, chuchota Luna. Y a pas beaucoup de gens qui ont peur du Temps, je pense. Mais, moi, je me dis que le Temps passe vite, et avec lui, la vie. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, approuva Ginny. Tu as raison….

- Tu me trouves folle ?

- Non.

Luna sourit, et pencha la tête sur le côté. Ginny remarqua soudain qu'elle ne portait pas ses boucles d'oreilles en radis, mais en nouilles, comme son collier.

- En tout cas, qui qu'il soit, il est sacrément beau, fit remarquer Luna, en se relevant.

- Oui, murmura Ginny, en l'imitant. Et c'est ce qui le rend dangereux….

**-x-**

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, tous les élèves de Troisième Année furent au courant que Ginny Weasley avait peur d'un charmant jeune homme, que personne ne connaissait. Il lui avait parlé, alors qu'elle s'écroulait par terre, mais personne n'avait su ce qu'il disait.

Heureusement pour Ginny, au bout d'une semaine, cet épisode fut oublié, les élèves étant trop occupé par la Première Tâche du Tournoi qui s'annonçait.

Ginny savait que Hermione avait entendu parlé de l'Epouvantard, et si elle vint lui demander de ses nouvelles, elle ne posa aucunes questions, et Ginny lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Tom, avec Hermione.

Le seul qui pouvait la comprendre, ne la regardait pas. Et dans ce moment-là, Ginny détesta Harry. Elle détesta qu'il ne soit pas venu la voir, qu'il n'est pas cherché à en savoir plus, sur sa peur de Tom.

Bien sûr, il était trop occupé par le Tournoi, trop chamboulé par sa dispute avec Ron. Mais, il aurait pu lui consacrer rien qu'une minute….

Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il le savait forcément. Mais Harry ne fit rien et Ginny se sentit plus mal qu'avant….

**-x-**

Le soir de son retour au Terrier, Ginny monta se coucher. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir. Elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas rester avec ses parents à l'air terrifié, ses frères hagards et Ron, plus inquiet que jamais pour Harry.

Alors, elle se mit en pyjama dans la salle de bain, et entra dans sa chambre. Elle se mit sous ses couvertures, et tourna résolument le dos au placard.

En temps normal, Tom se serait faussement indigné et il aurait murmuré des choses méchantes. Mais ce soir-là, il était trop heureux pour tourmenter la pauvre âme de Ginny.

Il rit toute la nuit. Et son rire était glacial. Et il vrilla le cœur de Ginny, de petites flèches.

Parce qu'elle savait pourquoi il riait. Il était revenu. Il avait tué Cédric, avait détruit Harry, un peu plus, mais il était là.

Lord Voldemort était là.

**-x-**

Le reste de l'été, elle le passa au 12, Square Grimmaur, nouvellement QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ses parents lui avait rapidement expliqué en quoi cela consistait, mais Ginny n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose. Ils allaient peut-être tous mourir.

On lui avait assigné une chambre de taille moyenne, qu'elle devrait partager avec Hermione, à son arrivée. Et bien sûr, il y avait un placard dans la chambre. Une haute armoire, en bois, où elle rangeait toutes ses affaires.

Mais, étrangement, Tom ne vint pas. Le mois de Juillet passa sans qu'il ne se manifeste. Et puis, Harry arriva et là encore Tom resta silencieux. Elle n'éprouvait pour Harry, qu'un simple attachement, qu'elle qualifiait d'amical. Elle en avait parlé à Hermione, et celle-ci l'avait félicitée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé, à l'oublier ? Avait demandé Hermione, une nuit, alors qu'elles ne parvenaient pas à dormir.

- Rien, mentit-elle. C'est juste que Michaël Corner veut sortir avec moi.

Bien sûr, c'était faux. Michaël lui avait demandé, mais en réalité, Ginny n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Harry de n'avoir rien fait, quand l'Epouvantard avait pris la forme de Tom.

Harry était plus maigre que jamais, ses yeux plus sombres, sa peau plus pâle. La nuit, Ginny l'entendait. Sa chambre était juste au-dessous. Quand elle dressait l'oreille, elle pouvait l'entendre remuer dans ses draps, gémir faiblement. Ron ne faisait pas attention. Ron dormait trop profondément pour s'en rendre compte. Mais, Ginny, elle, pensait à Tom. A Tom qui avait disparu. Bien sûr, elle était contente, elle se sentait soulagée, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait empêcher une sourde terreur de s'emparer d'elle.

Elle le connaissait. Il préparait quelque chose. Elle le savait.

**-x-**

Trois jours avant sa rentrée en Quatrième Année, Tom revint. Hermione dormait depuis longtemps déjà, et Ginny regardait le plafond, comme à son habitude.

Ce fut d'abord son ricanement mauvais qu'elle entendit, et quand, avec un soupir, elle regarda l'armoire, elle aperçut son œil noir, presque rouge.

- Bonsoir, ma Ginny Chérie, murmura-t-elle.

- Va-t-en, dit-elle, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son amie, toujours endormie.

- Quelle façon de recevoir ses amis ! S'indigna Tom, mais son sourire froid le trahissait.

- Tu n'es pas mon ami, chuchota Ginny, en le fixant.

- Bien sûr que si….

Il semblait amusé, alors que Ginny ressentait l'habituelle terreur s'emparer d'elle. Et Tom sentait cette peur, qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir où j'étais passé ?

- Je veux que tu partes, répéta-t-elle.

- Tu sais, Ginny Chérie que tu n'es pas la seule que j'aime hanter, continua Tom, sans l'écouter. J'ai mes victimes….

Elle se redressa, alertée.

- Harry ? Tu vas le voir ?

Tom éclata de rire.

- Potter ? Non. Quoi que ça pourrait être un bon ami, mais non…. Il n'a pas besoin de moi, pour rester éveillé, la nuit durant.

- Alors qui ?

- Moi.

Ginny mit un temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle fronça les sourcils, et les yeux de Tom virèrent brusquement au rouge écarlate, avant de reprendre leur belle teinte noire.

- J'aime lui rappeler qui il était, et quel a été le prix à payer pour devenir celui qu'il est, aujourd'hui. Son âme est bien plus tourmentée qu'elle n'y paraît….

- Il n'a plus d'âme, dit Ginny, sans savoir si elle devait dire 'il' ou 'tu'.

- C'est vrai, admit Tom, après un silence. Mais, c'est pour cela que je le hante….

De nouveau, il éclata de rire. Ginny frissonna.

- Pars, maintenant, ordonna-t-elle.

Les yeux de Tom étincelèrent de fureur, et Ginny savait qu'il s'apprêtait à dire des mensonges.

- Gin ?...

Elle sursaute violemment et se tourna vers Hermione qui s'était redressée, les yeux encore emplis de sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien, assura Ginny. Je compte les hippogriffes pour m'endormir.

Son amie ne fut pas dupe. Mais elle hocha la tête, et se recoucha, ses yeux chocolat, posés sur Ginny. Après un dernier regard pour l'armoire de nouveau vide, Ginny s'endormit.

**-x-**

L'année scolaire commença. Harry était taciturne et agressif. Ginny l'observait de loin, dans la cour, ou quand elle était dans les bras de Michaël. Elle le regardait toujours, ne le quittant des yeux que pour aller en classe.

Hermione lui parlait souvent de lui, persuadée qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment à son égard.

- Harry veut parfois rester seul, disait-elle, lors du déjeuner, et son inquiétude était palpable. Et cette horrible femme ! Merlin, que je la hais ! Et Harry aussi…. Oh, Ginny, il a tellement changé !

A ce moment, Hermione étouffait un sanglot, dans sa serviette de table, et Ginny lui prenait la main. Elle le voyait changer, elle aussi. Elle le voyait se refermer sur lui-même, ne sortant de sa bulle, que pour sourire à Cho Chang, ou pour rire brièvement avec Ron. Dans le parc, elle le voyait guetter Hedwige, qui lui apporterait des nouvelles de Sirius, et du dehors.

Ginny voyait tout cela.

- Il a encore tout gâché avec Cho, disait Hermione. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas lui parler de Cédric ? Après tout, c'est la seule qui ait vraiment le droit de savoir. Et puis, ça le soulagera d'un poids, et il pourra enfin passer à autre chose ! Il fait une fixation sur cette fille !

Ginny aurait aimé approuver Hermione mais elle, elle savait que Cho n'était pas une obsession pour Harry. Elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le véritable amour, mais il y avait des sentiments en jeu.

Et le soir, elle ressassait les paroles de Tom dans sa tête. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait raison ? Que Harry ne la mérite pas ?

Et puis, elle se frappait, toute seule, dans son lit. Elle se punissait d'avoir eu ce genre de pensées. Qui était Tom pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ou pas ? Après tout, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar, qu'une peur enfouie.

Alors, Ginny fixait les rideaux rouges de son lit, et elle attendait le sommeil.

**-x-**

- Après les vacances, nous nous battrons contre des Détraqueurs, dit Harry. Pour nous exercer au Patronus.

- Tu vas vraiment faire venir un Détraqueur ? Demanda Susan, avec un frissonnement.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Harry, aux élèves rassemblés an face de lui. Je vais essayer de trouver un Epouvantard.

Il y eut des soupirs de soulagements, alors que Ginny se crispait. Elle retint un frisson et levant la tête, rencontra les yeux émeraude de Harry. Elle le fixa un instant, puis, se détourna et tomba sur Luna.

- Et si on n'arrive pas à battre notre Epouvantard ? Fit remarquer Luna, en regardant Harry.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à vaincre ta peur, dit Harry, d'une voix grave, pas la peine d'espérer vaincre un Détraqueur.

Ginny baissa la tête, alors qu'elle sentait le regard de Luna, sur elle.

- Tout ceux, qui ont un problème avec la forme de leur Epouvantard, peuvent venir me voir. Vous pouvez partir.

Ginny fut la première à sortir. Elle passa sous la banderole « _Vive le Potter Noël_ ».

C'était leur dernier cours avant Noël et elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le moment pour parler à Harry. Le voulait-elle seulement ?

**-x-**

La rentrée était passée depuis, près d'une semaine, et durant la réunion de l'AD, ils avaient revu tous les sorts d'avant Noël. Ils avaient tous ronchonné, pour la forme, mais Harry avait été implacable. Il fallait maîtriser tous ces sorts pour arriver à invoquer son Patronus.

Ginny se sentait soulagée. Les vacances avaient été rudes. Son père à Ste Mangouste, Tom de retour dans l'armoire de la chambre du 12, Square Grimmaur…. S'il avait fallu qu'elle combatte un Epouvantard, en plus, elle se serait effondrée de fatigue.

Et Harry l'avait remarqué.

**-x-**

Elle avait fini tous ses devoirs, alors elle avait eu la soudaine envie d'aller se promener. Hermione ne dirait rien, Ron non plus, et de toute manière ils étaient trop occupés à attendre Harry, qui était à son cours particulier de rattrapage de potions.

Elle prit sa cape, son écharpe et ses gants, et sortit discrètement de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Elle monta jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie, qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement pour la vue qu'elle offrait sur le parc de Poudlard. Elle se pencha un peu, en avant, et inspira l'air à grandes bouffées, puis, elle s'allongea sur les dalles glacées, en prenant bien garde, de s'envelopper dans sa cape.

Elle aimait les étoiles, et parfois, la nuit, avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait apercevoir les astres quand les nuages s'écartaient. Sa mère avait eu une excellente note en Astronomie, lors de ses BUSE et avait continué jusqu'aux ASPIC. Lorsqu'elle était petite, Ginny adorait écouter les légendes et les mythes qui se rapportaient aux constellations, et l'été, Molly s'allongeait près de sa fille, sur la pelouse du jardin, pour pointer du doigts les différentes étoiles.

Alors qu'elle rêvassait, Ginny entendit distinctement la porte de la Tour s'ouvrir. Elle releva la tête, pour aussitôt, la reposer sur le sol. Sans un mot, Harry vint s'allonger à sa gauche, et posa ses mains aux doigts croisés sur son ventre. Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire, aussi, décida-t-elle, de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle l'entendait bouger doucement, à côté d'elle, sans doute pour mieux se caler sur les pierres. Elle-même, sentait une pierre rentrer dans son omoplate.

Silencieux, ils regardèrent les étoiles. Et puis, la voix grave d'Harry s'éleva.

- Quand j'étais dans le Labyrinthe, l'année dernière, murmura-t-il, j'avançais rapidement, et il n'y avait aucun monstre devant moi. J'étais soulagé, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise. Et puis, à un détour, j'ai vu une forme qui s'approchait de moi. Une forme très haute, très froide et j'entendais des cris dans ma tête. Alors, j'ai pensé très fort, à la fin du Tournoi, j'ai espéré enfin sortir, et serrer Ron et Hermione, contre moi, le Trophée dans une main. Mon Patronus est apparu, et le Détraqueur a trébuché. Un Détraqueur ne trébuche jamais. J'ai souri à l'Epouvantard, et j'ai lancé un _Riddikulus_.

Ginny garda le silence, l'oreille tendue, sachant qu'il ne racontait pas tout cela pour le plaisir.

- Je pense, reprit-il, qu'il serait intéressant pour toi, de le voir trébucher, aussi. Quand il sort du placard, où il est enfermé, vêtu de son superbe uniforme, et décoré de sa foutue insigne _Prétentieux-et-Crâneur_. Ça te fera rire, je crois. **(1)**

Ginny se crispa et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté. Harry fixait obstinément le ciel.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle, dans un murmure.

- Une fois que ta peur est vaincue, tu peux vaincre n'importe quelle peur. Les Détraqueurs, entre autre. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à vaincre un Epouvantard qui prenait la forme du Détraqueur ?

- Tu sais battre un Détraqueur, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je sais vaincre un Détraqueur, oui, admit-il, mais je ne sais pas vaincre l'Epouvantard. Jusqu'à l'année dernière. Dans le Labyrinthe, c'était la première fois que je détruisais l'Epouvantard. Depuis, il prend plus de formes et je m'efforce de les abattre, chacune leur tour.

- Un Epouvantard possède plusieurs peurs nous concernant ?

- Oui. Le Détraqueur est ma plus grande peur, et maintenant, que je sais la combattre, il tente de me piéger, en faisant apparaître des Voldemort dans la Salle sur Demande ou des Cédric, dans le passage secret du troisième étage….

- Je vois….

Elle continuait de le regarder, attendant qu'il se tourne vers elle. Mais, il restait les yeux levés.

- Je ne pourrais jamais le combattre, murmura Ginny, après un silence. Quand, il arrive près de moi, il me raconte des mensonges, il me conte des horreurs, et ce sont comme des berceuses empoisonnées. Même quand il n'est pas là, je l'entends dans ma tête, et je me retiens de vomir. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, à quel point, j'ai peur, à quel point, je le hais.

Harry la regarda enfin. Ses grands yeux émeraude plongèrent dans ses yeux à elle, et elle se sentit frissonner imperceptiblement. Il sembla songeur, un moment, toujours sans la quitter des yeux.

- Tu sais ce que j'entends quand il y a un Détraqueur, près de moi ? Demanda-t-il, et elle secoua négativement la tête. J'entends ma mère crier et Voldemort rire. Tu savais que quand il a forcé la porte de notre maison, mon père a tenté de le retenir, pour laisser le temps à ma mère de s'enfuir ? Tu savais que quand il est entré dans ma chambre, où ma mère se trouvait, moi dans ses bras, il a simplement ricané, de la voir à genoux, devant lui, le suppliant de m'épargner ? Mes parents sont morts, et je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux, hormis leurs dernières minutes….

Ginny le dévisagea. Elle savait ce qu'il lui en coûtait de lui parler de ça, de ce qu'il entendait. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Alors, elle secoua la tête, et dit :

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Argua-t-elle. Toi…. Toi, tu ne te souviens de rien, pas même la voix de ta mère, quand elle te racontait une histoire le soir. Tu imagines ce que tu veux sur ceux qu'étaient tes parents. Moi, quand Tom me parle, caché dans le placard de ma chambre, c'est pour me rappeler mes erreurs. Pour me rappeler que j'ai tenté de tuer Hermione, que tu as failli mourir pour me sauver. Et à chaque fois, il sourit, victorieux, alors que moi, je suis en larmes sous ma couverture !

Et justement, elle pleurait. Elle sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle s'attendait à ce que Harry s'énerve, s'en aille, en claquant violemment la porte, mais il la regarda seulement.

- Tu as peut-être raison, dit-il, l'air pensif.

Ginny s'essuya les yeux, d'un geste furieux, et puis, ce qu'elle avait avoué la frappa en plein visage. _Quand Tom me parle, caché dans le placard de ma chambre…._ Elle se redressa et se tourna vers Harry, qui continuait de l'observer.

- Hermione m'a brièvement parlé de lui et du placard, dit-il simplement.

- C'est idiot, chuchota-t-elle.

- Non, fit Harry, non, pas du tout. Moi aussi, quand j'étais petit, je croyais que y avait un Monstre dans le placard. Dans celui sous l'escalier, ajouta-t-il, après réflexion.

Ginny ignorait qu'il y avait un placard sous l'escalier de chez son oncle et sa tante, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- Je ne suis pas petite, c'est ça le problème, marmonna-t-elle, à la place.

Et Harry éclata d'un grand rire.

- Pour ce que ça apporte d'être grand, dit-il, en haussant les épaules. Tu n'es pas la seule à être hantée….

- Je sais….

Harry fronça les sourcils et Ginny se sentit rougir. Elle se félicita intérieurement qu'il fasse noir, pour ne pas que Harry s'aperçoive de son trouble. _Idiote_, se morigéna-t-elle.

- C'est normal, pour toi, d'être… d'être hanté, bredouilla-t-elle. Dis-moi, dit-elle, en changeant de sujet, tu ne penses jamais à Tom ?

- Non. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je l'ai simplement éliminé. C'est toi qui as été possédée….

Ginny ne sut pas comment prendre cette remarque. Boutade amicale ou reproche ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute….

- Je sais, soupira Harry, en se rallongeant. Je sais.

Elle l'imita, et contempla le ciel, alors qu'un nouveau silence s'installait.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidée, l'année dernière ?

Il tourna la tête, perplexe, et elle put une nouvelle fois, plonger dans ses yeux émeraude.

- Après que j'ai eu à affronter l'Epouvantard, avec Maugrey, ajouta-t-elle, au prix d'un effort surhumain.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru lui poser cette question.

- J'attendais que tu m'en parles…. J'aurais voulu avoir cette conversation, l'année dernière.

- Je comprends…. Mais, tu pouvais en parler avec Hermione. C'est ta meilleure amie, à toi aussi, non ?

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle, avec un brin d'hésitation. Mais, tu… tu étais le seul qui puisse me comprendre…. Toi aussi, tu étais là…. Tu sais à quel point, il est dangereux…. Tu sais à quel point j'étais mal….

Ses joues étaient en feu. Harry garda le silence tellement longtemps que Ginny crut qu'il ne répondrait plus.

- J'étais là, c'est vrai, dit-il enfin. Je t'ai sauvée et je l'ai tué. Mais, ce que nous avons vécu chacun de notre côté, n'est pas comparable. Jamais, je ne saurais ce que tu as dans la tête, et jamais tu ne sauras ce que j'ai dans la tête.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, répliqua-t-elle. Nous sommes tous les deux connectés à Tu-Sais-Qui, et cette connexion, ce lien qui nous uni à Tom ou à… Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est le même. **(2)**

Elle le sentit se crisper sur le côté et elle se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aimait pas que l'on parle de cette étrange connexion, qui lui avait fait voir l'attaque d'Arthur. Mais, elle était lancée.

- Nous sommes plus semblables que tu ne veux le laisser croire, poursuivit-elle. Nous avons tous les deux étaient possédés, et….

- Je croyais qu'il ne m'avait pas possédé ? Coupa Harry, dans un chuchotement, à peine audible.

- C'est vrai, admit Ginny, mais il t'a possédé d'une certaine manière.

- Voldemort et lui ne sont pas la même personne, Ginny, dit Harry, d'un ton grave, en s'asseyant, pour mieux la regarder.

- Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas Tom par son prénom ? Voulut-elle savoir.

Harry baissa la tête un bref instant, et se passa le doigt sur la lèvre inférieure.

- Je pense, dit-il, d'une voix lente, que cela ne sert à rien de nommer quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Il ne mérite pas même le titre d'être humain, alors pourquoi lui donner un nom ? Ce serait lui donner trop d'importance.

A ces mots, Ginny sentit ses yeux s'embuer, et elle comprit enfin, où il voulait en venir. Il sembla s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il se leva. Ginny en fit de même, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

- Alors, pourquoi appelles-tu Tu-Sais-Qui, par son nom ?

- Si je ne montre pas l'exemple, qui le fera ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui adressa un sourire. Un sourire simple, mais qui lui fit rater un battement de coeur.

- Tu dois t'en débarrasser, Gin, murmura-t-il. Débarrasses-en toi ou il te tuera.

Elle hocha la tête et baissa les yeux pour ne pas qu'il voit ses yeux pleurer. Et soudain, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ginny en fut très étonnée, mais ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son étreinte. Elle savait que c'était simplement amical. Elle savait qu'il était venu lui parler, juste parce qu'elle était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Elle le savait et elle en eut mal au cœur.

Harry se dégagea, et avec un nouveau sourire affectueux, il reprit le chemin de la porte.

- Tu es amoureux de Cho Chang ? Lança Ginny, sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il se retourna lentement, le regard inexpressif.

- J'en sais rien. Je pense. Et toi ? Tu es amoureuse de Michaël Corner ?

- Non, répondit-elle, sans une hésitation.

Il hocha la tête et après un dernier regard, ouvrit la porte et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon. Sans un mot, Ginny resta plantée là, les yeux fixés sur la porte de bois.

_J'en sais rien. Je pense._

Elle avait le cœur broyé.

**-x-**

Les mois étaient passés, lentement mais sûrement. Les cours étaient bercés par les décrets d'Ombrage et les réunions de l'AD. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas battus contre des Epouvantard-Détraqueur, et Ginny ne parvenait pas à savoir, si elle en était soulagée ou anxieuse. A chaque cours, Harry s'excusait, assurant qu'il ne trouvait pas d'Epouvantard dans le château. De toute évidence, Ombrage, avec l'aide Rusard, les avait fait disparaître.

Certains comme Hermione ou les Jumeaux ronchonnaient, et d'autres comme Lavande étaient ravis, n'arrivant toujours pas à faire apparaître leur Patronus.

Ginny aussi avait du mal. Elle ignorait totalement quel souvenir invoquer, pour la simple et bonne raison que Tom se cachait dans un coin de sa tête.

- Le jour où tu es entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? Disait-il, sceptique et moqueur. Allons, Ginny Chérie, ça un bon souvenir ? Non, non, prends plutôt, la fois où tu as trouvé mon journal. _Ça,_ c'était un bon souvenir….

Et Ginny se sentait bloquée. Son esprit se vidait et elle restait terrorisée, au milieu des Patronus des autres. A ces moments-là, la loutre d'Hermione fourrait son museau dans sa main crispée et le cerf de Harry la regardait de loin.

Luna aussi l'observait. A chaque cours et dès qu'elle se voyait démasquée, elle adressait ses sourires un peu rêveurs à Ginny. Alors, de nouveau, elle cherchait aux tréfonds de son esprit, un souvenir heureux, priant pour que Tom la laisse enfin tranquille.

**-x-**

Cela faisait trois ans. Trois ans, jour pour jour, que Tom la hantait, que Tom lui mentait. Elle était de retour au Terrier, et sa Quatrième Année venait de se clore sur la mort de Sirius. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. La dernière semaine de cours, Harry avait été tout simplement effacé, indifférent aux autres. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois, assis face au lac, à contempler la rive opposée, où elle savait par Hermione, que c'était là qu'il avait sauvé son Parrain, deux ans plus tôt. Elle l'avait vu fuir la présence de Hagrid, celle d'Hermione et de Ron.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie, les jours suivant leur fugue au Ministère, alors qu'Hermione lisait la Gazette, elle avait bien remarqué son visage se tendre, et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

Personne ne pouvait prétendre l'avoir mieux observer qu'elle. Personne, ni ennemis, ni amis. Et Tom ricanait.

- Potter est détruit, disait-il. Un peu plus à chaque instant !

Et de nouveau, il se mettait à rire, tant et si fort, qu'elle en avait des maux de tête terribles.

Dans le train, Cho était passée rapidement devant leur compartiment, et un instant son ventre s'était tordu d'une jalousie fiévreuse. Mais les paroles de Harry, par la suite, l'avaient détendue, sous l'œil observateur d'Hermione.

Il y avait Luna aussi. Luna, avec qui Harry avait discuté calmement, la veille de la fin du trimestre.

- On a juste parlé de son parrain, Sirius Black, dit simplement Luna, de sa voix légère, alors que Ginny et elle, parlaient de Harry.

- Il t'a parlé de Sirius ? Répéta Ginny, surprise.

- Oui. Et moi, je lui ai dit que Maman était morte elle aussi.

- Tu n'es pas triste ? Demanda Ginny, toujours aussi perplexe, quand elle faisait face à Luna Lovegood.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Luna, en clignant ses yeux immenses. Mais, j'ai toujours Papa…. C'est bizarre, ajouta-t-elle, du ton rêveur, qui la qualifiait si bien. Harry m'a posé la même question, et je lui ai répondu la même chose….

Ginny piqua un fard et elle détourna la tête.

- Et après, on a parlé du voile et des gens cachés derrière.

- Les gens ? Fit Ginny, en haussant un sourcil. Quels gens ?

Luna la dévisagea et ses yeux pâles restèrent fixes.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, dit-elle, enfin. Tu ne les as pas entendus, alors, tu n'es pas prête.

Luna avait souri et tourné les talons, sans que Ginny n'ait le réflexe de la retenir.

Et maintenant, elle était allongée dans son lit du Terrier, les bras croisés sous la nuque, la fenêtre entrouverte, comme chaque été. Elle fixait résolument le plafond.

« J_'espère que tu choisiras quelqu'un de mieux, la prochaine fois, avait dit Ron, après le passage éclair de Cho._ »

Et après Ron avait jeté un coup d'œil à Harry, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop concentré sur l'échiquier. Mais Ginny avait choisi Dean, parce qu'il la faisait rire, parce que quand il la regardait, il y avait de l'admiration, de l'émerveillement dans ses yeux, parce qu'il lui disait qu'elle était belle, et parce qu'elle tentait d'oublier Harry.

- Sage décision, dit la voix de Tom, dans l'entrebâillement du placard.

Il était arrivé. Ginny soupira et sans tourner la tête, dit :

- Pars.

- Tu es de moins en moins polie, avec les années, Ginny Chérie, ricana Tom.

- Pars répéta-t-elle. Tu ne me fais plus peur.

C'était faux, bien sûr, mais elle voulait s'en convaincre, elle _devait_ s'en convaincre.

- Regarde moi, ordonna Tom, d'une voix dure.

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle regarda ses yeux noirs, dans le placard.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Tom, et son sourire s'agrandit. Tu es morte de peur….

Ginny secoua la tête, la terreur, de nouveau bien présente, dans sa poitrine.

- Tom, chuchota-t-elle. Je voudrais te poser… une question….

- Tout ce que tu veux, Ginny Chérie, répondit Tom, d'humeur légère.

- Je voudrais savoir…. Quel… quel était ton Epouvantard… quand tu… tu étais élève à Poudlard… quand tu étais _normal_….

Tom cilla. Elle vit sa paupière s'abattre sur sa pupille ébène.

- Parce que je crois savoir, poursuivit-elle. Je pense… je pense que c'était… toi. Je pense que tu as peur de toi-même, de ce que tu es capable de faire. Je pense que quand tu étais enfant, ta puissance t'effrayait plus que tout, mais tu ne le montrais pas….

- Et bien, tu penses mal ! Cracha soudain, Tom, furieux.

- C'est pour ça que tu… que tu te hantes toi-même ? Que tu hantes Vo… Voldemort ?

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- En fait, Vol… Voldemort a peur de Tom. C'est ça que tu voulais me dire. « _J'aime à lui rappeler qui il était, et qu'elle a été le prix à payer. » _Alors, tu te venges, parce que, dans le fond, Voldemort t'a volé ta vie. Ta jeunesse….

- Silence ! Siffla Tom, le teint plus blême encore que d'habitude.

- Tu sais, Tom, continua Ginny, dans le fond, je te ressemble un peu. Moi aussi, j'avais peur de moi-même. Peur de ce que je pouvais faire, avec le pouvoir du Basilic. Qui serait la prochaine victime ? Elle ou lui ? Qui allais-je tuer ? Cette attente me rendait malade….

Tom sortit du placard. D'un mouvement brusque, il percuta la porte de l'armoire, et se retrouva face au lit, où Ginny s'était mise en position assise, dos au mur, les yeux fixés sur le placard. Elle ne broncha pas, même quand, il se pencha sur elle. Elle sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, elle sentait une peur terrible s'emparer de son esprit.

Tom la fixa, droit dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait de si près, depuis sa Première Année, aussi furieux. Et Ginny remarqua alors que sa beauté avait totalement disparu, ses traits étant tendus et déformés par la rage. Sa peau était pâle de celui qui a envie de frapper, ses yeux écarquillés de celui qui a envie de tuer. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, et elle glissa lentement sur sa peau.

Ginny frissonna mais décida de ne pas se laisser distraire par ses caresses glaciales.

- Tu m'as dit, une fois, reprit-elle, et Tom se recula un peu, que Harry n'avait pas besoin de toi pour être tourmenté. Mais en fait…. Tu ne peux pas le hanter…. Parce que Harry n'a pas peur de toi… de vous…. Ni de Voldemort, ni de Tom. Et c'est cela qui vous lie tout les deux. Votre peur semblable, votre angoisse vis-à-vis d'Harry….

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Ginny, souffla Tom, à dix centimètres d'elle. Tu ne sais rien….

- Je te connais, Tom, répliqua-t-elle. Je te connais autant que tu me connais. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu n'existes pas. Tu es mort, il y a cinquante ans, au moment même où Voldemort prenait le pouvoir de ton esprit, prenait possession de ton corps. Si tu es là, c'est parce que dans un sens, j'ai besoin de toi. C'est bizarre, hein ? Je n'espère qu'une chose, que tu disparaisses, mais je t'appelle comme même. Mais, maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Tom continuait de la regarder, et ses traits, devenus difformes par sa colère, reprenaient lentement leur charme. C'est vrai qu'il était beau, Tom. Ginny ne l'avait pas regardé depuis que Harry l'avait détruit dans la Chambre des Secrets. A cet instant, elle comprit aisément comment il avait fait pour devenir Lord Voldemort. Avec cette aura ensorcelante…. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, Tom était toujours au même endroit.

- Je veux que tu partes, chuchota-t-elle. Je veux que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes jamais. Souviens-toi de tes paroles…. _« J'attendrais le moment propice pour ressurgir. »_ Ce moment n'est pas encore venu, Tom…. Alors, va-t-en, laisse moi vivre en paix ces quelques années, et après… après quand tu jugeras le _moment propice_….

- Et pourquoi partirais-je ? Lança Tom, d'un ton brusque. Donne moi, une seule bonne raison, Ginny….

Elle le regarda. Il la fixait toujours, les yeux impassibles, et pourtant, à son tour, elle sentait la peur qu'il dégageait.

- Parce que tu es mon ami, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix douce, et qu'un ami se doit d'agir ainsi….

Tom eut comme un sursaut, et son regard se fit intense, comme s'il tentait de lire en elle. Il leva les doigts, et doucement, effleura les contours de son visage. Ginny s'obligea à ne pas tressaillir, et continua de le fixer, la respiration retenue, alors qu'il semblait essayer de mémoriser son visage, et ses yeux, ses yeux encore plein de peur. Puis, lentement il se redressa, toujours sans la quitter des yeux, la main un peu en avant, comme s'il hésitait.

- Pars, s'il te plaît, chuchota Ginny. S'il te plaît, va hanter Voldemort, mais laisse moi, s'il te plait, fais le pour moi….

Et Tom, comme un automate, ouvrit les portes du placard, et à reculons, y entra. Ginny se mit à trembler, mais garda la tête froide. Lentement, Tom ferma les portes et il ne resta plus que son œil noir de visible.

- Merci Tom, dit Ginny, à voix basse.

L'œil se ferma et le noir régna dans la chambre. Ginny retint son souffle, encore un moment, puis, quand elle fut certaine que Tom avait bel et bien disparu, elle se rallongea sur le dos, et doucement éclata en sanglots.

Elle pleura toute la nuit, sur Harry, sur Tom, sur sa famille, sur tous les sorciers et un peu sur elle, aussi, il faut le reconnaître.

**

* * *

**

(1)

Prétentieux-et-Crâneur, comme pour le badge de Percy dans le Tome 3.  
**(2)** Ce n'est pas la même connection, bien sûr. Mais ils ne le savent pas, puisque Dumbledore n'a pas encore révélé le contenu de la prophétie à Harry.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je suis réellement fière de cette fic. Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur Ginny et Tom, mais sans en faire, une liaison amoureuse, ou faire passer Ginny du côté de Voldemort. J'ai lu beaucoup de fic sur eux, mais je n'ai jamais été vraiment satisfaite, en fait. Alors, je voulais donner l'image que j'ai de leur relation, assez bizarre...

Vous allez peut-être trouver Harry trop mûr, vers la fin. C'est vrai que dans le Tome 5, c'est un rebelle, mais je pense que l'AD est une des choses les plus importantes pour lui, alors il essaie de s'y mettre à fond et donc d'aider Ginny à résoudre son... problème avec Tom. Je reste persuadée que si tous les deux s'entendant aussi bien, c'est parce qu'ils ont ce lien, ce point commun, qui fait qu'ils étaient ensemble dans la Chambre des Secrets.

A la fin, j'ai mis **"**J'attendrais le moment propice pour ressurgir**"**. J'avoue, j'ai un bête trou de mémoire. Je sais plus où j'ai entendu cette phrase. Dans les livres ou dans le film, mystère. Mais je sais pas, elle m'a marquée et sur cette phrase qu'est parti mon OS. En plus des histoires de ma meilleure amie, **Popote**, à qui je dédie cet OS, comme marqué plus haut.

Bisouxx à vous tous qui me lisez. Merci vraiment d'être là, de reviewer ou simplement de me suivre et de me lire.

Demain, nous connaîtrons enfin la fin de la saga. Je remercie donc **JK.Rowling** pour toutes ces années de bonheur. Je sais ça peut paraître niais... Mais c'est comme ça.Un dernier mot : **POPOTE**, demain je ne t'abandonne pas. Et **OUI**, je reviendrais !!

* * *


End file.
